V's Cane
V's Cane is the only weapon directly used by V in Devil May Cry 5. Story V found this cane in a small shop he was thrown into while fighting an Empusa: during this event he also realized he would have to strike the finishing blow to demons personally. Griffon theorizes that the cane was made out of materials from the demon realm which gives it weak demonic power and comments that it's the perfect weapon for the equally weak V.Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – It's unknown what special qualities it might have. When Nico "checked it out", she found that there was nothing out of ordinary with it, though she states the metal is a good conduit for demonic power.Devil May Cry 5 - Nico's Reports, "V's Cane" On top of any otherworldly qualities the cane may or may not have, V is also often seen using it the way one expects a cane to be used - for support. Vergil's Familiars eventually used V's cane for the final battle against Dante, in order to summon Nightmare. File ;Nico's Weapon Report - V's Cane :That cane V's always lugging around. I took the liberty of checking it out once, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. :Sure, the metal's a good conduit for demonic power and all...but there must be more to it than that. Well, who knows. Maybe he does just use it to get around. Gameplay The cane is V's only weapon, and is used for finishing off enemies left at critical health: the only other way for V to kill enemies is to have Nightmare do so, as Shadow and Griffon cannot kill demons. If a demon is not finished, after a while they will recover and restore some of their health. The basic attack, Checkmate, is a short-ranged swing which requires V to be more or less touching the target. As well as finishing enemies, this attack can also, at significant risk, be used to parry attacks. If used to strike an enemy which is not at critical health, it will simply rebound off and briefly place V in a recoiling animation where he is vulnerable to attack. This does deal some damage, though the amount is puny. Gambit allows V to teleport towards a targeted enemy and instantly finish them if they are at critical health: it appears to be based on Dante's Trickster Style move Air Trick/Ground Trick, and like that move has a limited range and can only be performed once during a jump. If it does not have a target it will go in whichever direction V is facing, allowing it to be used as an air dash: it can also be used as an evasive move by targeting a distant enemy to get V out of trouble, or to get close to an enemy that is far away. Touch and Move allows V to instantly teleport from one enemy to another after finishing a Checkmate and sometimes after a Gambit: it is best to target a desired enemy rather than have the move pick the target, as it may choose one that is too far away or not critically damaged. It is subject to similar restrictions to Gambit in terms of range. It will usually trigger on a Gambit that ends in a ground kill animation, but rarely on one that ends in the air. V's Royal Fork move causes him to summon a series of canes in a similar manner to Summoned Swords, striking all enemies around him. This attack's description is a little misleading: by "the area" it means a limited radius surrounding V, not the entire combat area. After the player completes the Bloody Palace as V, they get a unique taunt, which causes V to temporarily cover the cane in demonic energy. During this time, hitting an enemy with the cane will deal more damage, and it will not rebound off the enemy. Movesets class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Checkmate PS: XBox: Finish off dying enemies. - Gambit PS: + XBox: + A teleportation technique. Throw your cane at a target to appear next to them. Using this move to a dying enemy will kill them instantly. - Touch And Move PS: the moment you finish off an enemy with Checkmate Xbox: the moment you finish off an enemy with Checkmate Teleport to the next target the moment you finish off the enemy in front of you. - Royal Fork PS: ++ Xbox: ++ Rain down demonic canes from on high finishing off all dying enemies in the area at once. Expends the DT gauge. } Gallery DMC5 Nico's Report - V's Cane.jpg|Nico's report on the cane DMC5 BP PV3.3.jpg|V's cane in the Bloody Palace menu V's cane concept DMC5.png|V's cane concept art for DMC5 DMC5 Weapons (Gallery ver.) 23.png CaneInLight.jpg|V's cane summoning Nightmare Etymology Similar to other V's "weapons", all of the cane moves are named after concepts associated with chess. "Checkmate" is the win/loss state of the game where one side's King is in check and cannot make any legal move to escape it. "Gambit" is a strategy involving risking a valuable piece in order to obtain a positional advantage. "Touch and Move" is a restriction chess players sometimes agree on where if they touch one of their pieces they are committed to moving it. "Royal Fork" is a board position where a piece threatens both the King and Queen of their opponent. Trivia *Most of V's moves with the cane are in some way reminiscent of Vergil's techniques: **Basic attack is very similar to the first hit of Yamato combo A. **Gambit is similar to Vergil's Air Trick. It is especially similar to the DmC: Devil May Cry / Devil May Cry 4 version, where Vergil first needs to embed a Summoned Sword in an enemy in order to teleport to it. **Royal Fork is similar to Summoned Swords technique. In addition, if V is left still after the attack finishes, he will sweep his hair back in a manner very reminiscent of Vergil. References ru:Трость V Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare